True Love Search
by shiphrah74108
Summary: How a women and a man find love and go on this crazy to there whole new life together


True Love Search

Chapter 1 - How it all began

I sit in my bed in night after night dreaming of that one day i will meet my true love. One day i was having the worst day in history and i bump into this guy and turns out we start talking and we become the perfect match for each other. Until one night loki decides to take me out on a date and next thing you know one thing lead to another. We go back to my place he throws me onto the bed. He tells me " You will love every second of this love making from the sweating to the screaming." In my mind i think about what he just told me it sent tickles down my spine. I wonder is he that good and what does size is his manhood and will he make me scream to the ends of the earth. Next thing you know he is taking off all his clothes and mind. Then he is on top of me and kissing my neck and exploring my body. I am like "OMG! " what is he looking at down there and then he tells me " looks like your cat is purring meow " So after all his sex like talk he begans thrusting me hard inside . I am like o gosh do not stop we go at it all night long. The next moring when i wake up looking around for him i yell loki and no one is there and in my mind i am like that was not a dream . I throw my head back on the pillow and turn and see a note that has my name written on it. It reads Dear darling, i had one of the most magical nights i have everi had in my entire life be back later on tonight. After i read that note was like wow it was not a dream in relief. So i get up and freshen up and change clothes and i go into the living room believe it or not there is another note . It says i want you to meet me at starbuck at 4 : 30. So i get to starbucks there is loki sitting with the salted carmel frappes. He tells me he wants to take somewhere and he takes me to a hotel and propses and we are now an offical couple. So loki tells me that he has to go to his job to finish some work at the office. I said ok so when i got back home i started to feels sick so i called my sister larissa who is pro doctor and she told me even thought it might sound weird i needed to take a pregancy test. I agreed with no questions asked i told her that i was taking birth contorl pills and that we did not were a condom. So when i take the test it comes back (+).After i read this i was shocked but my main question was how was i to tell loki . When we first got together he told me that he was sorta not ready for kids and that he was very nervous and in my head i am thinking like well cleary he wanted kids he slept with me and did not were a condom. So i thought about it and i am not going to tell him yet so i have to tell him when the time is right.

Chapter 2 - The Family Trip

So i go about my day and loki returns from work to tell me so great news that there is a family trip and i could invite my family and we can tell them the big news and they could come together as a family. I say yes to the family trip so we get to the place meet the family and all of a sudden i have to use the bathroom. Mom and larissa walk in on me throwing up and know the big secret i tell them that i have not told loki yet.

chapter 3 - The Big Secret

One evening we are all sitting at the dinner table eating dinner and i almost took a sip of wine . Larissa yells out on an accident that i am pregant and loki gets up and says what and ask me did i tell them that we are getting married i said no and loki gets up and leave . I stand there with shock on my face seeing him and all those people look at me.

chapter 4 -The Break Up

So the next day i pack up and head for home i get to my apartment and there is a note from loki saying i can't believe we ahve to end this way you could have been honest with me and along with a box of my stuff. So i spent months lonely in bed missing that warm body that lays next to me that drived me crazy when we had sex. I regret every single day about what happened. One day i got sick and tired of it and i go to his house and aplogize he forgives me and tells me there is a family get-to-gether in 2 days !

Chapter 5 - The Big Day

So the day of the get - to - gether my water breaks and the mothers go crazy and loki got everbody to shut up . Larissa helps deliver my 2 twin baby girls Nova and May and in the end it brought us all together as one big happy family and loki and i turned out to be a perfect match after all.

THE END !

Author's Note - P.S. - the second book will be out shorlty just wait till you here wait what goes on at the wedding planning and more :)

Written by : Harley Burke & Harley Sampay


End file.
